


Change of Pace

by actuallyjessemccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Reader, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, top!Akande
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyjessemccree/pseuds/actuallyjessemccree
Summary: Akande is normally a very gentle lover, often not even taking a "traditional" route with sex, just to please you. Tonight, however, is different.





	Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

> Written by a trans man, for trans men. We deserve it.
> 
> Also, sorry if it's a bit weird or long. I haven't written in forever

“That’s my boy,” Akande purred from his spot between your legs. He was currently slowly fingering you, drawing out every second as you squirmed under just two of his fingers.

You’d been sleeping together for a while, and you’ve started to pick up a pattern in the way Akande makes love: he doesn’t like to use his cock as much as normal men. He prefers to tease you in other ways and see just how much you can get worked up under him and, his favorite test, if you can cum without him. He revels in the thought that even without his cock, he can still drive you to the brink.

You assumed tonight was like any other in that way; you were surprised when you found out you were wrong.

Akande pulled his fingers away from your hole, leaving you feeling empty for the first time in a while. The weight of the bed shifted and became lighter as he disappeared. You snapped out of the haze his slow treatment had left you in and looked around only to see him coming right back, a small bottle in hand and smile on his face.

Your confused look prompted a chuckle and a light, “I’m sorry, my love,” from him. Before you could say anything else, he was between your legs again, quietly explaining himself.

“I thought maybe we could have a change of pace.” Akande opened up the bottle and dropped some of the lube onto his hard cock. He hissed as the cold liquid touched his hot skin, but he wasted no time in gently stroking himself to spread the lube. You subconsciously spread your legs just a little farther apart from his thighs, and he chuckled as he felt the shift. “Cute.”

You started to get impatient as he lined himself up with your hole. You had started moving your hips slightly in eagerness, but Akande snapped his large hand onto your hip and steadied you. He turned his eyes to yours as a wave of shock and arousal hit from the sudden move; he took this opportunity to begin pushing in.

The head was enough to make you both groan. As he began to slowly push in, it took everything not to push back against him and take his length in full. You didn’t because you knew it would hurt more than help, but you wanted nothing more than for him to be seated inside you already.

You got your wish.

After Akande filled you up all the way, he started his brutal pace. Unlike his general demeanor would suggest, he was a gentle lover; he never wanted to hurt his partners with his strength. You, however, were not a delicate flower… and you were unbearably horny already.

You snapped your hips back on one of Akande’s slow thrusts, and he groaned, deep and guttural. Maybe now was your chance.

“Darling…” you spoke sweetly, “I need you to do me a favor.” He looked at you with darkened eyes and waited. “I need you to let go. Please, Akande, just fuck me already.”

Akande chuckled at your boldness and settled both of his hands on your hips. “As you wish, my love.”

He pulled out slowly but immediately slammed back in at full force. You shuddered and choked at the sudden roughness but had no time to recuperate as he slammed back in again. He started out a rough pace and kept it, causing you to move from utter shock to utter bliss. You babbled out incoherent praises and thanks and a lot of swears as Akande destroyed your aching hole. His groans started mixing with your shouts, and it felt like forever.

Until he began playing with your cock, that is. Akande lowered one of his hands to your throbbing cock and began tracing it roughly in circles, mercilessly teasing you even while keeping his rough pace. Your cries soon became gentle pleads as he refused to touch you, but you were so close. You needed it, please, Akande…

His moans started drawing out and you knew he was close. He slowed his pace only a little so he could focus his attention to your cock. He began rubbing it gently and then jerking it just barely, teetering you on the edge of cumming. He was going to make you wait for him. That, however, was not long.

Your moans began mixing together with the slaps and wet sounds, and everything started to become almost too much. Akande picked up his pace suddenly as you both were so close, and all of a sudden, he stilled his hips. You felt his orgasm inside of you, and his motions combined with the mere thought of him cumming inside you pushed you over the edge.

With a scream, you came. Akande held your hip steady as you bucked and shivered around his now exhausted member. As you came down from your high, he held you and together you both just breathed in the afterglow.

You don’t really recall when Akande pulled out. You were tired, and all you really wanted was sleep and a nice shower. You hadn’t even really noticed him leave until he was suddenly back with a warm, wet towel. He wiped your forehead of sweat first before continuing down to your genitals. He cleaned you up gently and diligently before placing a kiss on your forehead and leaving to dispose of the rag.

You were already closing your eyes when you felt his weight on the bed. He laid his chest to your back and wrapped his large arm around your waist, making you feel just a little more secure. As you snuggled into his warmth, you felt a gentle kiss on your neck and heard his quiet words.

“I love you.”


End file.
